


Day Three: Mall

by 4AceOfSpades7



Series: Timsasha for a Fallen Legend [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Also Tim finally asks Sasha to be his girlfriend, F/M, Give Tim love please, He still has ADHD and I won't stop mentioning it, Shopping Malls, Tim Stoker Has ADHD (The Magnus Archives), Tim is a simp, Y'all need to know that I high key see him as an ADHD icon, a big simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4AceOfSpades7/pseuds/4AceOfSpades7
Summary: Tim and Sasha go to the mall. Tim simps. Sasha loves him. Tim finally asks the question.
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Series: Timsasha for a Fallen Legend [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207538
Kudos: 5





	Day Three: Mall

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day three! I don't have much to say about this.

Tim isn't fond of shopping. Not really. While he could admire the architecture and the bright displays for hours, he's never entirely been a fan of going inside and finding something he probably won't ever actually use. Don't even get him started on clothes shopping. He can't stand clothes shopping.

But how he ended up at the mall was no shock. He was brought there by the lovely Sasha James. While he may oppose shopping, he'll always listen to her. She really could tell him to do anything at all and he'd oblige. But that's besides the point. He loved her. That's why he was here.

“Oh! Tim! Look at how pretty that dress is!”

Tim allowed himself to be dragged to a nearby display. He raised an eyebrow “Fancy, I suppose. I don't know anything about dresses, but I'd say it'd look pretty damn good on you, Sash.” He said, looking down at her with a cheeky grin.

She laughed and looked up at him “It would, wouldn't it? Too bad it costs so much.” She said, shaking her head.

Tim paused, thinking. Well, he had money to spare, but then again, it was hardly enough to feed him thanks to how much he spends on his only hobbies. Constantly replacing equipment for a number of things. Well, he supposed he could go a few days without a good meal. “I can help you pay for it.” He offered.

He adored the way her eyes immediately shone. “Really? That's amazing! Thank you!” She exclaimed, bending up to give him a peck on the lips. 

He immediately felt his face flare with heat and he let out a chuckle more nervous than he would've liked. “Yeah-. Of course.” He said.

Sasha grabbed the same dress off a nearby rack and dragged him to the counter. Tim took out his card and paid for the dress. So what his money was going down the drain. She was cute! She'd look absolutely spectacular in that dress! That was definitely something Tim wanted to see.

The cashier took the dress and put it in a bag, handing it back to Sasha. She hummed softly to herself as she left the store, taking Tim along with here. Tim looked around the hall, admiring all the windows with countless items behind them, and the large windows in the ceilings.

He only realized he stopped walking when Sasha shook his shoulder. “Tim? Are you alright?” She asked, worry practically dripping in her voice.

Tim looked down at her and shrugged “Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry, I just uh… Really like the windows.” He said, smiling a bit at her.

Sasha raised an eyebrow “Getting distracted by windows of all things? Hm. I'll keep that in mind.” She joked, shaking her head somewhat. She turned and started walking once more, still holding his hand. Tim went along with her.

“How did you convince me to come here?” Tim jokingly asked her, tilting his head.

“Because you love me.”

“Do I?”

“You know you do. Or else you wouldn't have spent so much money on a single dress.”

“Or, I think you'd look hot in that dress and manage to get me all hot and bothered just by telling me to do a few things.”

“Timothy Stoker, shut up.” Sasha sighed, exasperated.

“Fine, fine. I'll keep the horny thoughts to myself for now.” Tim joked, nudging Sasha. She shoved his shoulder a bit and Tim laughed.

“Save it for when we're not in public, you wanker.”

Tim wiggled his eyebrows in response and Sasha let go of his hand, walking ahead of him. Tim furrowed his brow “Okay, I'm done! Please don't go, I love you so much please forgive m-.” He was cut off abruptly by Sasha kissing him on the lips. 

Sasha pulled away after a few seconds “I said shut up.” She said, though she sounded much fonder this time.

Tim cursed at himself internally. He knew that he'd just gone bright red. Especially because Sasha laughed at him softly and poked his cheek “You turn into a tomato every time I kiss you. Why is that?” She asked.

“Uhm…” Tim trailed off for a long moment. “Because you're the best woman I've ever met and the only person I've fallen in love with..?” He suggested.

Sasha smiled brightly “That's an acceptable answer.” She said, and continued walking. Tim stared into the displays as he tried to calm down. He soon stopped, and Sasha looked at him again. 

“Tim?” She asked, moving over to him. Tim was stopped outside the Sports Direct, seeming lost in his thoughts. She sighed “Bloody hell, Tim…” She mumbled, shaking his shoulder. “What is it?” She asked.

Tim looked at her and chuckled weakly “Nothing, sorry-. Just ehm… Need new camping equipment… But I used up all my spare money-.” He shrugged.

Sasha shook her head “Alright. I'll buy you one thing, okay love?” She smiled.

Tim blushed at the pet name and nodded enthusiastically “That'd be great!” He exclaimed. Sasha took him into the store, and the majority of the time they were there, Sasha was dragging him around as he looked at everything nearby. He seems so distracted but in such an irresistible way.

Eventually, thank God, he found a decently priced tent and they checked out. Sasha really enjoyed how happy he looked the entire time. “Why are you so happy?” She asked, chuckling.

“Because I'm with you.” Tim said instantly, smiling and humming softly. “I'm always happy with you.” He added, kissing her cheek.

Sasha shook her head “You're adorable. Come on, I think we're done here.” She said, starting to walk and taking Tim with her.

“Sash?” 

“Yes, love?”

“Do you…. Uh… Maybe… Want to be my girlfriend..?” Tim asked.

When Sasha looked at him, his face was flushed brightly, and he was avoiding looking at her. Sasha considered her options. She let out a breath “As long as you don't make it obvious as work, gladly.” She told him, smiling.

His features immediately lit up and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the lips. Sasha tugged away “Tim-. Christ, not in public and right in the way of other people. You can make out with me as much as you want in the car.” She said, shaking her head.

Tim looked down at her with wide eyes. “Oh-. Right-. Yes. Yes, of course.” He said obediently, humming.

Sasha laughed “Good Tim. Come on.” She said, squeezing his hand before starting to walk again. She loved him. She was happy with him. Even through all their struggles. He was incredible. She was going to stay with him for a long time, she knew it. Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
